Champion's Path- Kanto
by SentinelSaber
Summary: Red Colodon, is searching for his birth parents who he lost many years ago. His friend and rival, Blue Oak, wants to become Kanto's Champion. Then there's the mysterious Green, whom is study Pokemon away from her home region. Join them as they travel across the land of Kanto, trying to accomplish their dreams. Just watch out for dissenters with the ranks of the Rockets.
1. Chapter 1: Pallet of Beginnings

**RED**

A lot of people have dreams, such as: becoming rich, all people existing as equals, to rule the cosmos, to achieve world, and many others. Mine? Its to find my birth parents, all I remember is that I was on a ship with them. One of the gave me a hat, which I where nearly every day, and companion.

"Red, are ya stayin' up there all day?" A voice belonging to my only friend, Blue rang out, "Gramps want to tell us somethin'."

"I'll be coming down in a sec." I holler back to him, as I grab a spherical red-and-white object known as a Pokeball. Then I bolt down stairs.

"Red, Blue. I've allowed both of you to pursue your goals." Blue's grandfather, who happens to be one the Pokemon Professors, Professor Oak, "Though I require you to do something in my stead."

"What are ya needin' us to do, Gramps?" Blue said what I was thinking. Or close to it.

"I need you both to travel across Kanto, with something I, and Sinnoh's professor, created together. We call the Pokedex, which records all the data on Pokemon you encounter." The Prof. gave us both one of the devices, "I know you both have companion Pokemon, but..."

"Sorry that I'm late, and interrupting something important." a Female, who has hair that is lighter shad of brown, came in from the other side of the door.

"Who are you, anyway?" I needed to inquire.

"I'm called A... Green. What about you two boys?"

"My folks called me Blue, this here is my pal, Red." Her green eyes lock on my own red eyes. Then we shake hands, after that Oak gives Green her Pokedex.

"Before Green bursted in here, I was giving you each a Pokemon to accompany the ones that you have." Oaks states, then turns back to his research, which is the Pokemon-Human relationships.

We allow Green to have the first choice, and she glanced at the hat was wearing. Then I pick next, and its a Pokeball with a leaf symbol on it. I choose due my companion's weakness to water-based moves. Which means Blue has the only one left, the one with a flame inscribed upon it.

"So what is your plans now?" the enigmatic Green put her choice within her bag.

"I'm goin' north to Viridian City. I plan on takin' on the Gym Leaders. Ya should do the same, Red. It'll certainly get your folk's attention." Blue responds.

"Then that will makes us rivals as well, though I'll be swimming down to Cinnabar Island."

"That's the Island south of here, right?"

"Right, this were we must part though."

"See ya later, my pal."

"I'm absolutely certain our roads will cross once more."

"All right, bye to you both."

With that being said we all begin our journey to fulfill our dreams.


	2. Chapter 2: Chasing the Unknown

**Green**

Red seems a bit enigmatic, he might be related to some one that my father and I know. I need to get more information before I come up with a conclusion to this mystery.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but may I speak with you at length?" I grab a nearby feminine shoulder.

"Who are you?" She turns around, a this lady looks to be Blue's sister.

"I'm Green, and I hail from a distant land. And you?"

"My name is Daisy, nice to meet you Green."

"Nice meet you as well. So is Red an Oak as well?"

"No. We don't even know what his last name is."

"Then he's been living with your family."

"Ya, He and Blue are practically siblings, relationship-wise. Ever since Grandfather found him on the shore eleven years prior to today."

"How did find out his name?"

"The hat he wears bore this inscription: To Red, from Dad. He also had a Sandshrew with him, which was also given to him by his father." Sandshrew is a shrew-like Pokemon that has a brick-like pattern, expect for its belly and the area 'round its mouth. Since its natural habitat is in the desert, it is ground-typed as well.

"And any thing else?"

"Well... Red was around two when we found him.

"Thanks for your time."

"You are welcome, and you may come back any time."

I leave with some clues to solve this mystery. I need to continue my journey to study Kanto's Pokemon. I begin to call my father on my Xtransceiver.

"Honey, you've reach Pallet Town."

"Dad, it seems I'll be here long than I anticipated. There's a truth that I need to pursue. I'll be back when I'm done with my journey."

"Be safe."

"I will be safe, bye."

"Bye, research calls."


End file.
